DM-38 Angelic Wars
|Translation = Angelic Wars Überdragon vs. Demon |Gallery = DM-38 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dm38 |Release = December 18th, 2010 |Next = DM-39 Psychic Splash |Previous = DM-37 Dark Emperor |Block = Psychic Shock }} Angelic Wars is the 38th booster pack in the OCG. Details This set introduces several creatures which can put Psychic Creatures into the battle zone. This set also brings back several old, discontinued races, like Armorloid, Cyber Cluster and Big Muscle. Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened is featured on this booster's cover. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Double Shield Plus *Graveyard Vortex evolution *Loop Awaken *Revenge Chance Alternate Artwork cards This set features the Visual Card V.C watermark. It is featured on the following cards: *Five Star, Spirit of Luck *Ribbity Frog *Bearta, Wandering Bodyguard *Logic Spark *Gabriel XENOM, the Reaper King *Kaiser Aini, Bird of Fire *Necrodragon Skull Gravitz *Chain Aini, Double Cross *Hyperspatial Storm Hole This set also features the Miracle Card watermark. It is featured on the following cards: *GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon *Überdragon Bajula, the 2nd Contents *S1/S5 Cyber J Eleven *S2a/S5 Romanov Zeta, Temporal Demonic Eye S2b/S5 Romanov Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened *S3a/S5 Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze S3b/S5 Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened *S4/S5 Kankuro, Peerless Brute *S5/S5 Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons *1/55 Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit *2/55 Escobalt Zeta, Annihilating Gunlord *3/55 GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon *4/55 Hannya, the Great Enigma *5/55 Sylvester V Sword, Explosive Taiga *6/55 Five Star, Spirit of Luck *7/55 Star Flash *8/55 Cyber T Crown *9/55 Ribbity Frog *10/55 Violet Dragoon *11/55 Hyperspatial Romanov Hole *12/55 Überdragon Bajula, the 2nd *13/55 Million Spear *14/55 Bearta, Wandering Bodyguard *15/55 Dimension Horn, of the Temporal Foundation *16/55 Purification Trap *17/55 Zanbara, Masked Vizier *18/55 Red Scorpion, Electro-mech *19/55 Claudius, Spirit of Prayer *20/55 Lucky Tulk, Oracle of Miracles *21/55 Logic Spark *22a/55 Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther 22b/55 Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther *23/55 Parlock ~Cursed Voyage~ *24/55 Aqua Reactor *25/55 Cyber Hand *26/55 Gabriel XENOM, the Reaper King *27/55 Kaiser Aini, Bird of Fire *28/55 Wine Red Dragoon *29/55 Blues Quack *30a/55 Koshirou, Temporal Ogre 30b/55 Danjurou, the Awakened Battle Ogre *31/55 Capricorn, Earth's Reflection *32/55 Princess Cub, the Free Wanderer *33a/55 Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit 33b/55 Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit *34/55 Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast *35/55 Doskoi Firststar *36/55 Amud, the Patroller *37/55 Asphal, Spirit Knight of the Temporal Foundation *38/55 Pandeeta, Windbreaking Vizier *39/55 Kai Tings, Air Battle Guardian *40/55 North Grande, Blue Divine Dragon *41/55 Yanus Crawler, of the Temporal Foundation *42/55 Gyalpo Cluster *43/55 Guard Vision *44/55 Clauze Zeta, Death Count *45/55 Necrodragon Skull Gravitz *46/55 Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation *47/55 Troll, Graffiti Doll *48/55 Chain Aini, Double Cross *49/55 Rikabu Yanus, Researcher of the Temporal Foundation *50/55 Masato, the Marauding Captain *51/55 Hyperspatial Storm Hole *52/55 Gorgeous Giant *53/55 Benijishi Spider *54/55 Boloron, Adventure Faerie *55/55 Eco Aini Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs